Poison of Unrequited Love
by Crazy4Animation
Summary: Kyoko's in love with her college professor Ren Tsuruga. Her love's pure and demandless but Ren takes her as a stalker and asks her to set him free but what happens next, leaves him broken to regret for the rest of his life because of his own suppressed love for her. A tragic story of forbidden love with endless age difference between a student and her professor. AU
1. Gone Forever

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story. Completely different.**

* * *

 **Poison of Unrequited Love-Gone Forever  
**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

"Kyoko, where are you?" Kotonami Kanae called for her best friend but didn't get any response.

She made her way into Kyoko's room and found the room empty except two envelopes, lying around on the bed. One was addressed to her and the other was addressed to Ren Tsuruga.

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Something was definitely wrong. She was sure of it. Suppressing a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach, Kanae disregarded the other letter and opened the one that was addressed to her and began reading it. She felt fishy the moment she opened the letter and she was right.

 _Dear Moko-san,_

 _By the time you read this letter, I'd be long gone. Forgive me for leaving you behind without even saying good bye in person but I've lost my will to continue living. My life seems purposeless and I feel like I am dragging myself all the way forcibly because he doesn't need me around. I don't want to hurt him with my needless presence anymore that's why I am giving up. I am setting him free. I am sorry for always being a burden on you. You have given up your own happiness countless times for my sake but it's time for you to think about yourself and be merry. You have always been so kind to me like a mother that I never felt the pain of being an orphan. Please marry Sho-chan and have your own family. Because of me, you have_ _been through a lot. I'm sorry for being so weak but pain is unbearable for me. I tried so hard to overcome the pain and look cheerful but I failed. I am forever indebted to you for putting up with me. Please deliver my last words to Tsuruga sensei. It's my request. I am sorry. I love you. Thank you for sticking with me whenever I needed you. I'll soon meet my parents in heaven and all of us will be together again. We'll meet again in the world hereafter, till then farewell._

 _Mogami Kyoko._

The letter fell from her hands as tears clouded her eyes.

"No! No! Kyoko! You fool! What have you done?!"

* * *

 **3 hours ago**

Kyoko was waiting outside Ren Tsuruga's apartment, the man who was her college professor, 12 years older than her and also the owner of her heart.

The security guard told her that he had gone out and would return soon so she decided to wait and sat on a nearby bench. She just wanted to see his face one last time before leaving.

They were impossible. Their love was forbidden. They could only be teacher and student, nothing else and the age difference between them had made things worst between them. They just couldn't be together and he had made it clear to her. She was 18 years old college student while Ren Tsuruga was 30 years old professor of the same college. He had turned her down flatly because according to him, she felt like a stalker who followed him everywhere, call it staff room, cafeteria or library. She had always been around him to his frustration, doing nothing but looking at him with her deep amber eyes silently from a fair distance. It annoyed him so he lashed out and turned her down, taking away her desire to continue living.

Soon enough, she saw him crossing the road with Itsumi Momose, one of the finest professors of her college. He was walking hand in hand with her, with a smile that broke her heart into billion pieces.

He had never smiled at her in that way and it crushed her when she realized her place in his life. She really was a nobody for him. She really was being selfish to force her feelings on him when already had someone else in his life.

 _So it wasn't a rumor. He really is dating Itsumi sensei. I am sorry Tusurga sensei for getting in the way and for hurting you. It wasn't my intention._

Ren barely noticed her but when he did, he was livid with rage.

"Mogami-san, didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Please don't make me feel guilty. The difference of age between us is too much. Don't hurt yourself anymore and move on. I already have a girlfriend. I can't take this any longer. Please set me free. I just want a peaceful life please, I beg of you. Don't come to visit me anymore. We are not meant to be. Please understand. You have a bright future ahead of you. Don't waste it for a man like me. Please Mogami-san, just leave. I don't want to be harsh to you. You are brilliant student of our college. Don't waste your time on me please. I am not for you. I don't deserve you. Please understand." Ren begged, squeezing Itsumi's hand who just stood beside him silently.

 _"Please go far away before I give in to my desires. Please Mogami-san, please Kyoko, just go away. Don't come near me again or else I'll end up taking advantage of you."_ Ren was on verge of break down. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the girl before him.

Kyoko smiled sadly at him, ignoring the other presence.

"I am sorry. I promise I won't trouble you again. I never meant to hurt you intentionally. I didn't know you were already seeing someone. Please forgive me for putting you through so much pain. This is the last time you'll ever see me" she looked down and slowly moved away, inching closer to the busy road that lay just behind her.

"Age doesn't matter to me sensei. I didn't love you by plan. It happened on its own and I don't regret falling for you at first sight. It was the most beautiful experience of my life so thank you for coming into my life. You're the one who gave me reason to feel alive and without you, there's no Kyoko. I love you and I always will. Sayonara sensei."

By the time she finished her sentence, she was already standing in the middle of the road.

Honks of a car coming towards her at full speed fell deaf on Kyoko's ears as she took in the face of her beloved for the last time. Before the car hit her, she spoke her last words as farewell with tears shinning in her eyes.

"I'll miss you sensei. Please don't forget about me. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't be enough for you"

Before Ren or his companion could realize what had happened, they saw people rushing towards Kyoko who lay dead in a pool of blood.

People had already crowded around her. Some were screaming in horror, calling for help and ambulance while others were trying to save her life to no use. She was gone.

Ren pushed through the crowd to make way for himself, leaving a dumbfounded Momose behind and saw Kyoko's lifeless body on the ground.

He fell to his knees as guilt engulfed him.

Mogami Kyoko would never open her beautiful amber eyes again. She had indeed freed him from her presence, only to lock him up behind the bars of his guilt forever. She was gone from his life forever leaving him behind to regret and mourn over his loss.

* * *

 **That's it. Please let me know what you think. It's a tragic story. I know first chapter might be a little confusing but the second and the last installment will clear everything. It was a challenge given to me by a reader. He told me to write a heart breaking story if I needed my command on writing mature stories. I felt heart broken myself while writing this but a challenge is a challenge. Please do share your feelings about it. I'll post the last installment of this story real quick, I am almost done with it so may be I'll post it in few hours so please be patient a little bit if you really decide to kill me :D**

 **See you soon.**


	2. Love hurts to death

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's a completely different AU story.**

* * *

 **Poison of Unrequited Love-Love hurts to death  
**

 **Chapter-2**

* * *

"I am sorry but there was no way of saving her. She died on the spot," the doctor who had tended Kyoko when she was rushed to the Emergency room told her friends. "You may see her body" the doctor declared sadly before leaving.

Kanae and Sho entered the white room that smelt of medicine, only to see their best friend lying on the table, covered up with a white sheet. As they moved closer, the sight of the motionless girl whom they loved perished their soul. All blood had left her face, leaving her pale, indicating that all the signs of life had left her body.

Ren had arrived at the hospital with Kyoko in the ambulance, leaving his girlfriend behind. He hadn't dared to go in until Sho and Kanae had arrived. He stood behind them, too scared to look at Kyoko but then muttering all of his courage, he moved forward with a bleeding heart.

Kyoko's pale and lifeless face drained all of his blood and color. Memories of his harsh words to her flooded his mind.

 _I am you teacher not your boyfriend. I told you nothing could happen between us. Leave me alone._

 _I don't want you around. It suffocates me. Go away._

 _I am 12 years older than you. People would laugh at me if I slept with my own student. Be mature. Can't you please find a boyfriend of your age and let me be happy? What do you actually want from me? I am sick of you stalking me everywhere like a love struck-fool._

 _I don't want you to cook meals for me all the time. I can always buy food. I don't want to be under your debt. Don't waste your time on me and move on. You are young. I think you should try falling for your best friend. It would be best for you to forget about me as soon as you can because we can't be together. Please_ _understand and don't come to visit me again. It's for your own good._

 _I don't like it when you keep staring at me like a fool and say nothing. It frustrates me._

 _Please go away. Leave me alone. I am tired of all this nonsense. Don't you understand that you are hurting me?_

 _I told you to stay away but you just don't listen to me. You are acting like an eye sore. Please don't force me to be harsh on you. I feel guilty. I don't want to hurt you. Please leave me alone before It exceeds my tolerance limit._

 _Students of the college have started to notice your love sickness for me. Please why don't you understand? We are ages apart. We are different. We aren't just for each other. You have to get a hold of yourself before losing yourself completely. You are a genius of this college. Everyone considers you an inspiration here. Don't set bad example for others Mogami-san, please._

 _I'd leave this college if you didn't leave me alone._

Ren's heart clenched. It shattered into pieces. The innocent raven haired, amber eyed beauty was gone forever. He would never be able to witness the blissful sight of her blushing cheeks. Her golden orbs would never look into his brown eyes again. Her sweet and calming scent would never linger around him again. No one would ever cook food for him and offer him her lunch box. No one would ever come to pay him a visit just to see if he were alright. She would never disturb him with her needless presence again. She had indeed left him alone to have his remorseful peace.

He regretted everything he had said and done to her. He had even tried bedding her just to scare her away from him but she had politely declined, saying that her love for him wasn't of that kind.

Ren felt torn inside. He felt as if someone had skinned him alive. He was the one who deserved to be called a nuisance, not her. He was naive and stupid, not her. He was the one who deserved to be called immature, not her. He was scared to admit his feelings for her because she was his student. He was scared of their age difference. He was scared that people of cruel society wouldn't approve their relationship. He couldn't tell her the truth that her love wasn't just one-sided. He had felt the same way about her since the first day he met her but he was afraid to give in to his feelings that's why he had asked his colleague for help to be his fake girlfriend just to keep Kyoko away but his actions, his cold behavior stabbed him back the worst way. She had killed herself just to leave him alone.

He was the reason of her death and there was no way he could bring her back now. The damage he had caused her was something he couldn't compensate.

It wasn't long before everyone else exited the room, the moment Ren had been dreading the most had finally arrived, the moment of his confrontation with Kyoko's friends.

"K-Kotonami-san….. I… I am sorry. I… know my apology won't bring her back, but I am really sorry. I-It's my fault s-she did that…I am a coward." Ren couldn't speak properly. His head was throbbing with pain. His heart was bleeding. His eyes were sore. His brain was numb. His body felt like a corpse to him.

Tears clouded his eyes and he couldn't look up at Kanae or Sho. He was expecting to be hit, to be yelled at. Hell, he was prepared to be murdered. He was no longer alive anyway.

Kanae was devastated. Her best friend had died. Everything around her seemed to fade away. All she could think about was Kyoko. Her childish behavior, her bone-crushing hugs, her love and care for her. Everything was crushing her. Now there would be no one to love her that much. There was no Kyoko anymore and Kanae felt as if a part of her had died along with her best friend. She knew her life wouldn't be same without her. Kanae could see Ren standing in front of her and her heart broke into pieces once again. Soon her sadness turned into anger.

"Live with it. You killed Kyoko. You took her away from me. You killed my Kyoko. She would never blame you but I do. I can't forgive you for that. She demanded nothing from you. She was just happy to be around you but you gave her nothing but death in return. She never asked you to love her in return, she was just happy seeing your face everyday but you broke her heart the worst way. You are not a human. I am not as strong as Kyoko nor do I have such a big heart like her to forgive you. Don't show me your face again because you disgust me." Kanae pierced Ren's heart with each word she uttered.

"Here, she left this for you" with that, she handed him an envelope addressed to him and grabbed Sho's hand as she turned to walk away. It was the same envelope Kyoko had left for Ren. It was her final request.

Sho shot Ren a deadly glare over his shoulder. "Go have a party and celebrate your victory. Are you happy now? You are disgusting. I don't know what she saw in you. You are nothing but garbage. I am dying to kill you but I don't want to hurt Kyoko. She won't like it if I hurt you. Damn, she loved you too much without asking anything in return, she loved a jerk like you who didn't deserve anything. You are a murderer. Live with it for the rest of your life. If you have any shame then don't ever dare to become closer to any woman because you don't know how to treat them, you heartless bastard!" With that, they left him alone.

With trembling hands and tear filled eyes, Ren unfolded the piece of paper that was addressed to him.

 _Dear sensei,_

 _I know you told me to leave you alone and that you never wanted to hear anything from me again but please, this is the last time. I'd never bother you again I promise. I'm sorry but please read this till the end._

 _Sensei, I don't know why my heart felt that way about you. I tried to keep myself away from you but the more I tried, the more my heart forced me and pulled me towards you. I was magnetized sensei. I had best friends who loved me more than anyone in this world and treated me like their family but there was something missing. There was a vacant space in my heart then I met you and your presence filled my entire being with love, warmth and comfort. I always wondered why I was alive but then I realized that I was alive to meet you and I am grateful to have met you. Seeing your face everyday gave me courage to face the hardships of life. Your bright smile energized me and before I knew it, you became my light. I couldn't spend a single day without seeing your face. I felt happy and my heart felt alive whenever I was around you. My love for you wasn't of that kind. You took me wrong. I didn't want your body. I didn't want your heart. I just wanted to be with you. I loved you purely. There wasn't any kind of lust or sexual desire. I am sorry my stupidity hurt you too much. I was being selfish. I did everything without considering your feelings. I didn't know you hated me otherwise I would have kept myself far away from you. I would have just loved you silently_. I am sorry for _troubling you so much but my heart wasn't in my control. It compelled me to be around you no matter how hard I tried to stay away. I have locked all of my love for you into the depth of my heart to take it away with me. I don't want to humiliate you anymore. You're the only one for me. I am sorry but I can't use someone else as a substitute just to get over you. I don't want to insult the feelings of love I have for you. I am not that kind of person to play with someone's heart or emotions. You're the only one I ever truly loved and I loved your soul, not your body._

 _This was my choice sensei, my suicide and I would never blame you for this. I know it's a crime to end my life like that. It's a sign of being ungrateful but I'd be forgiven for my crime if you forgave me for troubling you. I know I hurt you way too much and just a sorry wouldn't be enough to make things up but I truly am sorry. Please don't be mad at me anymore. All I have to say is thank you for letting me have beautiful and happy memories. You truly were a God gift for me so thank you for coming into my life. I wish you a happy and blessed life with Itsumi-sensei. Don't forget to take care of yourself. Eat your meals properly. May you find prosperity and success in everything you do._

 _Can I request something? Please don't hate me or else I won't be able to rest in peace. I hope you'd find it in your heart to forgive me because your forgiveness would be salvation of my restless soul. You were the shining star of sky while I was the dirt of the earth, a nobody then how could anything have ever happened between us? It took me a second to realize that_ _and_ _when I did, I stopped daydreaming. I was just happy having you by my side. You were my ideal, a man of my dreams whom I admired and always looked up to. You changed me and my life and I am so grateful for that.  
_

 _I know I don't have any right to be with you but your love is all I have and I won't let anyone take it away from me that's why I am taking it with me to a place where no one would question my love for you. Don't take me wrong please; my love for you is pure. I never expected you to feel the same way about me. My one sided love was enough for me to spend the rest of my life without any complains but... Don't worry. I have accepted my fate. I won't bother you again.  
_

 _I am sorry and thank you. I wish I could stay with you a little longer but my heart can't take your hatred anymore. Please don't forget about me.  
_

 _In the end, I just want to tell you that,_

 _ **It'd be called a mistake if feelings of heart are openly told,  
**_

 ** _But to keep on loving someone silently is not a crime._**

 ** _With each passing moment, I remembered you,  
_**

 ** _Because my heart never forgot to beat for you._**

 _I love you with all my heart, if you ever raised your hands up to pray, then please remember that there's someone who's watching over you. I don't want to go but I have to because I don't want a life where I can't find you. I don't want to be lost in darkness again because I felt perfect whenever you were around me._

 _Please forgive me for being a bother and a humiliation. I didn't mean to be any of that for you but in the end, I became one. Forgive me, please?  
_

 _Good bye sensei.  
_

 _Mogami Kyoko_

A flood of tears stained the white sheet. Ren Tsuruga was never the one to cry in public but this time, it was different. He didn't care where he was. Guilt was eating him away. Even though he was rude to Kyoko to save his cold heart, the young girl still cared about him so much. He had no idea her love was so pure for him. He had never met a girl like her before and probably he never would because she was one and only. He was furious at himself for the way he had treated her.

He fell to his knees, crumpling the paper in his hand, the last piece of her that he would ever get. He cried out in pain but no one was there to console him. His heart hammered once again when he recalled his memories with her.

 _Why, why did I do this to her? I am sorry Kyoko, I wish I had never done that. I want you back. I want to confess and tell you everything but I know that would never happen. Thank you for loving me so purely when I didn't deserve an ounce of your love. I never hated you but I wasn't manly enough to face my fears and confess my love to you, I am sorry._

* * *

A couple of days later, Kyoko's friends held a funeral for her. Ren had attended the funeral along with Momose Itsumi, Lory Takarada, the college principle and Yashiro Yukihito, his best friend and colleague at college.

Ren didn't speak a word since the day he had returned from the hospital. He spent his days smoking and drinking, locked up in his room. He killed Kyoko. He killed the pure hearted younger girl who loved a coward like him, the man who didn't have the courage to tell her his true feelings. He killed the girl who had her whole life to live. He was a murderer. He didn't deserve to live.

They buried her, to set her free from the cruel world. She didn't deserve to be here. She deserved to be free like a bird. She deserved to be up there in heaven and have peace.

Ren tried to be strong but he couldn't. He couldn't stop his tears from falling. He screamed silently. He screamed in pain. His heart was falling apart. He was falling apart. He was the one who deserved to die not Kyoko. Everyone there was deeply saddened at the unfortunate departure of young girl.

Ren had stayed till the end of funeral. Tears fell, people left. He stood there silently crying, looking at something aimlessly. He knew that along with Kyoko, his heart had died too.

 _I'm so sorry Kyoko. I am a coward. A murderer. Your love was something else that I didn't deserve. I couldn't face the world like a man and pushed you away to the point of death. I am detestable. Instead of confessing my love to you, I turned cold to you, just to save myself. I don't deserve any happiness. I don't deserve anything. I deserve to die. If only I could bring you back to tell you how much I love you. I was scared. I am so sorry I couldn't tell you. I don't even deserve to beg for forgiveness.  
_

* * *

Ren shut himself off for everyone and locked himself in his room. Lory and Yashiro tried to bring him back to happiness but they failed. He had given up hope to live. Even his parents tried their hardest to cheer him up but their efforts had no impact on him. He stopped seeing Itsumi. He stopped eating. He left his job and became a prisoner of his room. He stopped going out with friends and couldn't sleep at night. He refused to talk to anybody. He didn't remain himself anymore. No one would ever want to be around a murderer like him. He was a murderer who had killed an innocent girl. That was all he could think about. His depression caused great damage to his health and he fell seriously ill. His family and friends tried everything they could to heal him but he couldn't recover and died after one month of being a victim of extreme sickness.

Love hurts. If it doesn't hurt then it's not love. Love is an open wound but at the same time, it is medicine to treat the wound that it causes. Sometimes love becomes poison to take away innocent lives mercilessly but at the same time, it is salvation for the restless souls. Unfortunately, in case of Ren and Kyoko, it became poison and took away their lives because that love was left unsaid.

* * *

 **That's it. It's too heart breaking. I'm ready to be killed now :D**

 **Thank you guys for taking your time to read and review. Challenge is completed but I still feel awkward while writing mature stories as there are so much steamy moments in mature stories but I would try my best to gain my command on mature stories and then I'll write it**

 **BTW, if you want me to write this as a multi-chaptered story with a happy ending then I'll do it. Tell me if you want it or not.**

 **Thank you so so so much guys for everything. Your words mean so much to me. I am forever grateful.**

 **Mani, what kind of story do you want me to write for you? I am glad to know that you like to read my stories. Thank you so much for your time. It means a lot to me. I have achieved author's license through a short story but for publishing my first novel, I still need to polish my skills as a writer that's why I am here to learn. Please feel free to request any kind of story. I'll write it for you at my earliest. Don't worry dear, English isn't my first language either. You'll learn it gradually. I'll inform you guys after publishing my first novel :)**

 **Mani, None, Erza, Ktoll9, Guest, Loyaltycounts, Yvonnerenee, PaulaGatu, Ashenvale, rouus94** **  
**

 **Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me that you read what I write. I know it's sad but that's why we call it a tragic story right? :) If you guys are too sad after reading this story then have a look at "Can I Kiss You" to give yourself a nice fit of laughter and ease the blow of hurt XD**

 **See you soon all, till next time.**

 **Take Care**

 **Love, Elina**


End file.
